


Socks

by loracarol



Series: 25 Days of Fic [12]
Category: Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, F/M, Fluff, Possibly OOC, Tumblr, Tumblr Memes, WAFF, sock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, during Ariel’s first winter, she has to deal with the cold. Eric helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is OOC, or if the dialogue is clunky, I've never tried to write Disney fanfic before, so this is was an experiment.

Ariel knew what winter was, in a way. 

There was no winter in Atlantica; her father's magic prevented it, but she had seen winter from a distance during her illicit trips to the surface.

She thought she would know how to deal with it, though she had become human once, and then permanently, in the summer months. The thought of the kind of pure, biting cold that winter would bring wasn't something she had fathomed, nor had she understand what the wind would do, as it blew cold and biting over the kingdom. 

Curled up in the heart of the castle, wrapped in thick robes, and sitting by the fireplace (after Eric had explained to her that fire was _not_ something she should try to grab), she tucked her bare feet under her, and sipped at the hot drink Carlotta had brought; she had tried to run outside, without realizing what the weather meant, and was paying the price. 

That was how Eric found her after he came back from having had to run down to the harbor, and help with the ships as soon as the weather had changed. He had bought her something on his way up, having noticed that she was still going barefoot around the castle. 

Dropping a kiss on her head, he came around the loveseat, and knelt in front of her. 

"What are you doing?" Ariel asked drowsily. 

"I have something for you" he replied, "may I see your feet?" 

Ariel cautiously pulled them out from under her; they were cold. 

Unwrapping his gift, Eric carefully pulled on blue sock over a foot, then another sock over the other. 

Ariel watched with wide eyes, she knew about shoes, but she just hadn't learned about socks, something more humans took for granted, and Eric had cursed himself for not noticing sooner when he saw them in the shop. 

Wiggling her toes in them, Ariel smiled, Eric sitting on the seat next to her, as they sat and watched the fire. 


End file.
